Public safety (PS) wide-area communication networks (WANs) are known to use digital vehicular repeater system (DVRS) in order to increase system coverage. Such networks provide for the transfer of wireless communication between a base station (BS) and a public safety LTE (Long Term Evolution) handheld device (LEX) using an intermediate repeater. That is, the intermediate repeater provides a relay service between an LEX carried by public safety responders and a PS base stations.
There may be times, however, when a vehicle operated by a public safety responder when responding to an incident scene may not include a DVRS. In such an instance, when the public safety responder leaves the vehicle with his or her LEX, he or she may lose wireless network coverage from the incident scene, which could imperil the public safety responder should an emergency situation arise.
One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.